Bred and Unbred
by BlightedWays
Summary: A deadly war has been brewing between Heaven and Hell for eons, unknown to us. But now Earth is slowly becoming their new battlegrounds. Suddenly humans are the lowest of the food chain, paranormal beings of all types find themselves choosing sides, and the key to the end of all the fighting just might lie within a half-demon who wants absolutely nothing to do with it.


***** WARNING: Excessive violence, language, and sexual themes. RATED MA *****

First fic!

Don't forget to review, I appreciate any kind of feedback.

* * *

**"Of all creatures that breathe and move upon the earth, nothing is bred that is weaker than man." **

**- Homer, _The Odyssey_**

_Prologue_

**Hayden**

He was starting to get bored.

It was exactly midnight and the flames quickly ate at the five story rundown brick building. The air was almost unbreathable. Any living thing would have surely perished- either from suffocating on the sooty, parched, smoky air or the intense heat of the blaze.

No matter how many gallons of water the determined firefighters blasted at it, the flames wouldn't let out. Whenever one area seemed drenched and willing to die down, the air would shimmer in the tiniest, unseen way and another part of the structure would combust in a violent explosion that would demand the firefighter's attention.

Everyone within a mile radius was evacuated safely. Everyone except the ten souls still trapped in the brick building.

The destructive flames have been trying to push its way into a single room on the 4th floor where the nine men and one woman we're being held. It was simply decorated, mostly used for unofficial meetings or a get together. A hangout for when the gang wasn't otherwise terrorizing the local humans.

They couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't even breath a whiff of the parched air out of line. But every single one of them were internally shaking in their boots.

Hayden always had a thing for fire. It could be red, blue, orange, yellow. It could be a tiny flickering flame barely holding itself together or an angry wall of death that threatened to send the building collapsing down around him. For now, he just used simple shields to block it out of the room and filter the air enough to keep the meat bags breathing, and making it painful too.

He stalked towards one of them now, his gait measured and smooth like a panther's when it closes in on a rabbit. The rabbit stared back with wide tearful eyes, on his knees in an execution pose. Hayden's smirk sharpened as the human flinched back when he reached down to wrench his face up.

"Where's your Scarface act now?" He murmured, as if talking down on a small child.

The man didn't reply. He couldn't, even if he wanted to. He didn't make a sound even as harsh fingers wrenched his head back by his hair to expose his smooth throat.

"You didn't uphold your end of the bargain, Morgan. You really thought you could get your guys on me?" His sinister laugh sent chills down everyone's spine. "I've been watching you fuckers for about a week now. It took me one week to unravel months work of plans and send your world crumbling." His cold blue eyes traveled from the human's face down to his throat. The skin was red and damp with sweat. It might have disgusted Hayden if it weren't for his bloodlust.

A tiny sound of terror escaped the one and only woman in the room and the man called Morgan found himself released suddenly.

Hayden's entire form evaporated into thin air. It was quick and soundless, all that was leftover was the film of shimmering air where he once stood. But that too faded away quickly. Almost half a second later, he appeared, this time on the other side of the room. With a growl that rivaled the roar of the flames on the other side of the wards, he flung the tiny woman into the wall.

She wasn't particularly pretty to him. She wore way too much makeup that smeared everywhere with messy tears that dripped onto her tiny, dirty, dress. But Hayden knew how important she was to the boss. She would be the first to die. The bastard will watch each and every one of his men die, Hayden thought viciously. Then he would beg for death himself.

His blue eyes bled into a blackness that seeped past the iris, covering the white. When his lips curled back in a snarl, his teeth looked ordinary and human. Until they sliced through the woman's throat as if it was butter. The warmth pooled into his mouth; It simultaneously soothed the monster and riled it up more. Sharp snarls tore through his chest as he stripped away flesh and swallowed her blood. She thrashed and screamed as she died. It was a quick death. The blood, the rising fear in the room, the intensity of the flames that ate away at the building. All it did was fuel the monster inside. Her screaming died down with a gurgling noise and he dropped her body. Her eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, her throat a bloody mess.

Hayden brought a hand up, smoothing his raven black hair back casually. His soulless eyes fixed on Morgan's intense hate-filled one. Every gaze was fixed on Hayden._ If looks could kill..._

He was acutely aware of the firefighters down below trying yet again to enter the building. They were like annoying flies to Hayden, buzzing around his territory. His jaw tightened and the half demon fluttered his bloody fingers, sending a wave of flames in their direction and effectively forcing them away. The amount of concentration he used wasn't much, but it took away from the amount set on his bound prisoners. It allowed another kneeling man to have a sliver of control back. He was slight and skinny, but brave when he found himself momentarily freed. The man, boy really considering he looked no older than 17, was quick to whip out a glittering knife from his jean pocket. It wasn't a boy scout knife. It had a serrated edge and curved tip. It was probably handed down, well cared for and loved by the boy. With a grunt, he flung it at Hayden. It probably would have done some damage if Hayden was a regular human guy.

But he wasn't.

With the quickness unmatched by any other, he plucked the knife from the air. It twirled between his fingers for a moment before he sent it back in the same manner it came. Surprise flashed through the boy's eyes as the knife sliced into his chest up to the hilt. He stumbled back with momentum, a hand clawing at his chest. He opened his mouth, either to scream or speak, but dark red blood poured from his lips instead, dripping onto the protruding handle. His eyes flickered from Hayden to Morgan. The light faded from them before he hit the floor. An amused smile enlivened Hayden's handsome features. "Brave, that one is. Did you teach him that cute little parlor trick?" He asked Morgan easily, as if they were talking about the weather.

"Jack..." Morgan breathed, more tears welling up in his dark brown eyes but they didn't fall. It was the last thing he said before Hayden's control tightened again, making it impossible to do anything but breathe. He strolled forward and wrenched the knife out. It came free in one tug, but the serrated edge did it's damage.

"Shame. He was a great knife thrower." Hayden cleaned the knife off on the boy's leather jacket and rose. His dark eyes surveyed the remaining men. They were just humans, the last remaining of a gang that had roughly fifty guys, plus their families. There were other rooms in the building that held more bodies and bloody scenes. The power from them burned through Hayden's veins. He hadn't fed from them all, but the satisfaction of killing them sustained the part of him that made him what he was. He never felt more alive. After a quick clean up to make himself more presentable, he simply walked in. Morgan was speechless. Everyone was. How did one guy of lean muscular build get through layers of security and beefy men with multiple guns strapped to them at all times? Simple. He used his teeth. He cut off all exits, every door, every window with his mind. And then he just... let go.

He knew exactly where Morgan and his closest guys were, so he used his compulsion to block out the screams of the dying to everyone in that room. He wanted to see the surprise, the pain, the regret on John Morgan's face. He let them reach for guns that were no longer there and laughed in their faces as they realized they were no longer in control of their own bodies. Morgan's biggest mistake would lead him and his "family" to their end. Nobody double crosses Hayden Knight and lives.

But the untouched white walls and fixed stares were starting to get old. The firemen were getting more and more annoying with every probe they took at the building Hayden had set ablaze. His hand tightened around the hilt of the blade. He told himself he was going to draw it out, but all that blood had gotten the better of him. Nothing left to do now but finish up and get the hell out.

He breathed in steadily. Then forced the air out through his teeth. The room around him buzzed and flickered. The magic pouring off him should have drained him by now but he felt unstoppable. The restraints on the men dropped.

For a moment they only stared even more. Too confused, stupid, or scared to do anything. And then the room burst into action and so did Hayden. With a feral shout, he lunged. The move was graceful, even when he had no control. His body was on autopilot, leaning out of the way of a thrown punch easily. With a sickening tear, he stabbed the knife through the mobster's stomach and ripped it up. With a growl, the blade came off inside his chest. The red spray hit his face full on but Hayden barely blinked. His red-tinged tongue slipped from smooth bow-shaped lips to catch a droplet on his lips. He had to keep himself from groaning in ecstasy. Blood and death was sweeter than any chocolate, any wine. Nothing compared to the thrill.

In the corner of his eye, He noticed one of the guys banging at a window that refused to give way and like before, he simply disappeared only to materialize behind the shouting human. Smooth hands slid around his temples and jerked to the right swiftly. _Snap_.

His death was quicker than Hayden wanted, but he wasn't complaining. He turned to face the remaining few. His strong hands were curved into claws at his sides, his expression twisted into a sneer. A couple of them were banging on the doors and windows. Trapped mice trying to find their way out. Hayden couldn't help but laugh as a few pulled out knives and backed in close to their leader. He could tell they were scared. It rolled off them in waves, as did the sweat. But their knives wouldn't do them any good now.

Hayden shot forward, moving too quickly to be seen. His hand closed around a throat, the other grasping a fairly muscled arm. The human's screams were drowned out by the animal-like roar Hayden emitted as he tore the arm from the body. His teeth quickly found purchase in the curve of human's neck. The screaming cut off, and Hayden flung the body aside. His hands came up quickly, his muscled forearms and biceps straining underneath his blood splattered long sleeved dress shirt, and he grit his teeth. An invisible energy blasted through the room, throwing the men and upturning furniture. Outside, the fire rose and fell in a deadly dance as it reacted to the excess dark magic. His face was thrown into sharper focus from all the blood. It was splattered everywhere now, drenching everything. It was all he could smell, all he could taste and he wanted more.

In a sudden burst of speed, the remaining few had their throats ripped out before they saw it coming.

Morgan was flattened against the far side of the room when Hayden approached, charming smile back in place. He brushed his hair back from his eyes and tilted his head to take a deep breath of smoky air. Morgan could only stare. He didn't look afraid anymore, even though Hayden could feel it as surely as he was aware of the blood pounding through the human's veins. Black eyes matched against brown ones; One brimming with hatred, the other with ecstasy.

"Go to hell." Morgan spat, his body quaking as Hayden brought a calm hand up to the others chest. His finger tips dug into the remains of an expensive shirt and pressed down on his beefy chest. It was tough, digging through muscle, Hayden's eyes narrowed as he slowly increased the pressure. He had to use his nails a bit but eventually the skin broke. From then it was easy. He didn't slow and soon his hand was completely inside the mobster's chest cavity. Morgan had gone unnaturally pale. His entire body pinned still with the help of Hayden, but it was rigid with unbearable pain. Hayden shifted his arm and tilted his head curiously as the mobster let out a soft strangled cry, his eye lids slipping shut.

"I've been to hell, mate. You be sure to tell everyone I said 'hello'." He whispered. His voice was smooth and velvet in the others ear. He jerked his arm out and released Morgan's body. Enclosed in his fist was a plump human heart, still pumping.

Hayden kicked the body, turning it face up. A soft smile upturned his lips as he crushed the bloody organ to a mush in his fist. For the first time since he stepped foot in the building, Hayden felt completely at ease.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


End file.
